Large inflatable devices shaped and coloured to represent fictitions characters or corporate logos are frequently used for promotional and advertising purposes. Such inflatable devices are frequently twenty to thirty feet tall and are secured either to the ground or to the top of a building structure such as a shopping mall.
These inflatable devices typically comprise a pliable shell contoured to a desired shape when inflated and a blower or other means for providing a pressurized fluid (usually air) into the interior of the inflatable. The shape of these inflatables is generally not changeable so that a different inflatable is required for each application. This incurs the cost of providing a complete new structure for each different shape and also requires separate storage space for each shape. Furthermore typically only one message can be communicated by each inflatable.